xethoria_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
HA aNoThEr
死 EXOUSIA 死 Test 死 DIAFÓTISI 死 |- | colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="#1A1A1A" style="font-size:100%; padding:6px; color:#FFFFFF; font-family:Herculanum; font-variant:small-caps;" |'x1' |} | style="text-align:center;" | |} 死 KANÓNES 死 《 I 》 RESPECT is mandatory in the pack. Not only is respect required to those of the ranks, it is also required towards the rest of the pack as well. Disrespect towards anyone in the pack is highly frowned upon and is not tolerated here. Certain amounts of disrespect towards anyone may result in punishment or exile. 《 II 》 ATTIRE is to be suitable for roleplay during general roleplay periods. We expect that you follow our dresscode during these times. Our dresscode is pretty simple and easy to follow. Although with oc look coloration we ask that variations of pink are not used. Other than that, if any one of the ranks asks you to take an item off due to it being against the dress code you are expected to take it off as asked. 《 III 》 ACTIVITY within the pack is mandatory. We do not want inactive members among our hierarchy. If you are going to be inactive please inform Maun, deputy, or any other member of the ranks that you will be inactive for that certain amount of time. We completely understand that you have a life outside of animal jam. If you are inactive without reasoning for a week you risk being demoted. If you're inactive for more than two weeks you will be kicked out of the pack. 《 IV 》 DOUBLE-GROUPING is strictly forbidden. This includes side-groups that roleplay via Animal Jam. We only allow side groups that roelplay on the wiki live chat, forums/blogs, or discord. If you are caught double-grouping you will immediately be put on trail and the other groups will be informed. If you are proven to be double-grouping you will be chased out of the pack. 《 V 》 1 WEEK TRIALS are given to new members of the pack. It is a trial to test your loyalty to your pack. If you leave during this trial, you are not welcome back nor respected by the pack. After the 1 week trial, you become an official member of the pack. 《 VI 》 OC LIMIT is only one oc per person in the group. Please use the oc you signed up with during roleplay activities. Some people find it hard to keep track of two ocs' information and ranking so we prefer to stick to one. You will be warned if caught using a different oc than the one you signed up with, afterwards will risk demotion or other punishments. 《 VII 》 LEAVING so soon after joining is frowned upon. We are not a hotel, we wish to have loyal members in this pack. If you plan to leave soon after joining, do NOT join. After leaving you will only be welcomed back one more time. After that you are no longer welcomed in the pack and are not allowed to join again. If you leave during your 1 week trial, you are no longer welcomed back. 《 VIII 》 DRAMA is never tolerated within the pack. If you have a dispute with another pack member, do not fight within the pack. This should be settled in a private way, rather than dragging the pack into your mess. 《 IX 》 LISTENING to orders are crucial in the pack. One disobedient pack member can cost the lives of multiple others. You cannot attack another group, rogue, etc. without authorization. If someone attacks you, listen to higher ranks before engaging in combat. If someone intrudes on our territory, warn them before driving them off our territory. 死 EDAFOS 死 TBA 死 EFIMERIDA 死NEWS POLLS 死 EIKONES 死 northwestern_wolf_by_blackice_wolf-d4gjoua.jpg|''Purgatory, Carolina3221'' 死 EFARMOGI 死